Hearts' Meet
by h0pe
Summary: this is about CLary/Jace five years into the future... I totally suck at summaries though the story is far better read on fellow fanfictionists
1. Heartbreak Makesz Her A Sinner

CLARY POV- CHAP 1 DECIEVING DEVILS

[CHAPTER GAG]

MAGNUS- why is this chapter called deceiving devils?

ALEC- I don't know I'm guessing that because cos Clary deceives Jace with a burning hunk of love and-

MAGNUS- wait, Burning hunk of love slow down Elvis. And I think Tasnia [author] called it deceiving but she lacks imagination so added a spark of alliteration adding the world devil, ironic as none of them are devils they are shadowhunters which-

TASNIA [ME]- Hey I don't lack imagination I can totally erase you out of this story easily, adding a couple of blood-sucking vamps into-

EDWARD CULLEN- hey slow down there, not all of us are blood-sucking vamp-

TASNIA [ME]- EDWARD CULLEN [salivates] WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD I MEAN STORY

EDWARD C- I don't have the answer to that but if I'm correct you're the author so you um magiked me up?

TASNIA- [nods like crazy]

MAGNUS- we have totally lost the plot of this conversation

[EVERYONE NODS IN AGREEMENT]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His arms were circling her waist his tongue exploring her mouth she shivered and bit back a moan, suddenly she heard her bedroom door open startled she turned to see Jace standing there.

"Jace, I can explain…" she stopped she couldn't.

Matt smirked "Dude, like who are you? Can't you see I'm, I mean we are busy." Jace looked disgusted and shook his head and ran out.

I ran to meet up with him leaving a bemused Matt behind,

"Jace, please stop I, I can explain it just sort of happened I don't even-" Jace turned to look at her his face full of such hatred she flinched and cowered.

"You disgust me." He said walking away.

_Five years later_

"_You disgust me" _Tears came to my eyes thinking back oh how foolish I was, _Jace _his name stirred longing and love long dormant. I sighed I have to get over him. It's been years…

[FLASHBACK FLASHBACK]

_I wipe away the tears and walk into Izzy's and mine adjoining bedroom._

"_I gotta get outta here Izzy, away from this world away from Jace." Before izzy could reply Jace coincidentally walked in,_

"_Hey Iz-" he stopped short when he saw me and my suitcase. He swallowed._

"_Im leaving Jace, anything you wanna say?"_

_He smiled without humor,_

"_Took you long._

[END OF FLASHABCK]

I sighed the doorbell rang, strange no one knew where I live no even Simon, I hurriedly opened the door and there stood Magnus dressed up to the nines, alongside him Alec,

"Magnus… alec? What are you doing here?" Magnus appeared sombre

"Jace, jace his dead."

That's when I fainted.


	2. Heartbreaksz A Killer

**BellaBaby thanks for the review this being my first FanFic, this chapter gags just for you.**

**EDWARD- [rubs his head] why am I still here?**

**MAGNUS- it appears our naughty author has quite an imagination and wants you to stay**

**TASNIA [ME] – [outraged] I'll have you know that I'm going to call this chapter Pie Face,**

**ALEC- Pie face? why-**

**MAGNUS- nooo Alec don't hurt you're pretty little face.**

**TASNIA- too late hehe**

**ALEC- [pie in the face]**

**BELLA CULLEN- Edward, what are you doing here, I'm creeped-**

**TASNIA [ME]- Bella stay by the script**

**BELLA- [BLUSHES] ok, um where was I? Oh I know, Edward why is this chapter called Pie Face-**

**EDWARD- noo my delicate china plate of a lover**

**BELLA- [get's a pie in the face]**

**PIE- [OUTRAGED] I'll have you know people like you are killing my kind, I heard [shudders] shaving cream is the new pie in the face.**

**MAGNUS- did the pie just talk?**

**TASNIA [ME] – Uhh yeah because I just had to it was sitting there looking all lonely I-**

**EDWARD- [coming back form soothing Bella] how could you to Bella, my bouquet not my wine.**

**TASNIA [ME] – because she has you [sends evils to Bella] **

**MAGNUS- understandable [nods]**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I came back to conciseness, I looked up and bit back a groan I felt like a major hangover. Suddenly I saw Magnus peering down at me,

"Oh, she's not dead, what a shame" Isabelle I mean Alec scolded him,

"Leave her, Magnus she-" Magnus nudged me with a boot-covered foot,

"God, she looks terrible when was the last time you saw a beautician, they work wonders these days." I pulled my self up, biting back the tears,

"How can you be all jokey-jokey when Jace is dead?" Alec look shamefaced,

"See about that, he's not really dead well it was the only way to get your attention and Magnus wanted to make a dramatic entrance-" I stood up rage making me shake,

"What did you say?" I whispered,

"Oh leave him, honestly you should've seen the look on your face any body would've thought you stilled loved him-" bit Magnus.

Alec spoke up," He's dead to our family anyway, last I heard he ran away with a vampire girl, what was her name, Shrub, Bark, poison, poison… oh I remember Ivy, that was her name! He was last seen on Fifth Avenue in a penthouse, living like a mundane!" I had heard enough I picked up my satchel and walked out to try and find Jace and to fix my wounded heart, easy right?


End file.
